goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Granite Pictures/Movie List
Red Granite Pictures is an American film production and distribution company, co-founded by Riza Aziz and Joey McFarland in 2010. Films 1. Friends With Kids - Friday, March 9, 2012 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Roadside Attractions, Red Granite Pictures, Points West Pictures and Locomotive 2. Out of the Furnace - Friday, December 6, 2013 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by Relativity Media, Red Granite Pictures, Scott Free Productions and Appian Way Productions 3. Kim Possible - Friday, December 20, 2013 - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Co-Production by Nickelodeon Movies, Annapurna Pictures, Red Granite Pictures, Plan B Entertainment and Appian Way Productions 4. Wolf of Wall Street - Wednesday, December 25, 2013 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Appian Way Productions, Sikelia Productions and EMJAG Productions 5. Endless Love - Friday, February 14, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Bluegrass Films and Fake Empire Productions 6. Sex Tape - Friday, July 18, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Media Rights Capital, Escape Artists and LStar Capital 7. Hercules - Friday, July 25, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Flynn Picture Company and Radical Studios 8. The Book of Life - Friday, October 17, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures 9. Fury - Friday, October 17, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Plan B Entertainment, LStar Capital, QED International, Le Grisbi Productions and Crave Films 10. The Pyramid - Friday, December 5, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by RatPac Entertainment, Red Granite Pictures, Atmosphere Pictures and Silvatar Media 11. The Community Movie – Wednesday, December 31, 2014 – Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by Columbia Pictures, Red Granite Pictures, Krasnoff/Foster Entertainment and Harmonious Claptrap 12. Hot Tub Time Machine 2 - Friday, February 20, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Regency Enterprises and Red Granite Pictures 13. Run All Night - Friday, March 13, 2015 - Released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Energy Entertainment and Vertigo Entertainment 14. Hassan's Inspiration - Wednesday, April 29, 2015 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Beagle Pug Films, Mike Zoss Productions, Mike Kelley Productions and Page Fright 15. Undercover Macusoper: 4-D - Wednesday, April 29, 2015 - Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by Castle Rock Entertainment, Silver Pictures, Endgame Entertainment, Red Granite Pictures, Cruel and Unusual Films and Exclusive Media Group 16. Tangerine - Friday, July 10, 2015 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Through Films and Duplass Brothers Productions 17. Jem and the Holograms - Friday, October 23, 2015 - Released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures, Blumhouse Productions, Hasbro Studios, SB Projects and Allspark Pictures 18. Daddy's Home - Friday, December 25, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Red Granite Pictures and Gary Sanchez Productions Category:Intro Logos Category:Opening Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki